Life Is A Rollercoaster
by Kasmus
Summary: Callie and Arizona are still at the beginning of her relationship, when suddenly someone from Callie's past shows up...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I haven't been writing for a long time now but I felt it's time for something new... Please let me know how you liked the story and what you would want to happen next ;)

* * *

„What do you want to eat tonight? I could make chicken Alfredo for you." Callie and Arizona were heading to the on-call room to get some sleep, as they had been in an OR for almost 5 hours without a break. "That sounds amazing Callie. I can't wait to leave this hospital with you." They have been together now for almost four months and spent nearly every night at Callie's and Cristina's apartment. Even though they were pretty sure, what they felt about each other, neither Arizona nor Callie have already said the three words. Suddenly Callie's pager beeped.

"Shit. I forgot that I have an ortho consult in about 5 minutes, so I can't accompany you to the on- call room. I'll think you'll get more sleep anyway, if you're there alone" She smirked at her girlfriend. "Okay Babe, I have to go. I'll call you when I've finished. See you to- What the hell?!" Callie stopped talking and stared at a blond woman, who was talking to Chief Webber. Her girlfriend looked into the same direction but couldn't figure what it was that disturbed Callie.

"What's the matter?" No reaction. "Calliope! Are you even hearing me?"

"Erica"

"Okay honey, now I'm starting to get jealous. It's me. Arizona."

Callie hasn't stopped staring for over a minute now, and it seemed like she was about to keep that position for an even longer time. The woman, who wore scrubs too, glanced at the couples' direction and saw the Latina, which made her face lit up almost immediately. She said a few more words to Webber and headed then quickly over to a still very confused looking Callie and an even more confused Arizona.

"Callie, I haven't seen you for about 6 months I guess. How are you doing? Do you want to grab some beer tonight at Joe's?"

Now she noticed Arizona too, who looked like someone had just told her that Santa Clause doesn't exist.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Dr. Erica Hahn. Cardio thoracic surgeon and former head of cardiac surgery. Who are you? You must be new here, 'cause I haven't seen you here before, so since when are you working at the Seattle Grace Mercy West?"

Arizona awoke from her shock as she realized that Callie's ex-girlfriend and first lesbian lover ever was talking to her.

"Ari-Arizona Robbins. Dr. Arizona Robbins. I'm in paediatric surgery. And already head of that department. I'm sorry but I have to go, the tiny humans need me. "

"Oh never mind, I need to talk to Dr. Torres about a patient anyway."

As Arizona left, she didn't even look at Callie, who was silent the whole conversation. Even now, that she was alone with the cardiac surgeon, she couldn't move. She was simply standing there, staring at Erica Hahn, the first woman who broke her heart.

* * *

_Hey Babe,_

_I don't know what just happened or why I didn't react. I'm sorry. Where are you? I need to talk to you. Please don't cancel our plans for tonight._

_Callie_

_I'm sorry Calliope, but I can't see you today. I need a second to process this. Don't get me wrong, I'm not mad at you, I just can't hang out with you._

_Arizona_

As Callie read the message she instantly felt an ache inside her chest. Even though nothing had happened with Erica, she felt guilty. Maybe she should go out with her ex-girlfriend, just to sort everything out and to tell her that she was in love again, with this amazing woman, because although they had shared a few words, Callie hasn't told her ex-girlfriend yet about her new relationship with Arizona. It was the best thing to be honest to Erica, to prevent any further drama. So she walked to OR-Board to see if Erica had any surgeries at the moment. After she saw, that Erica wouldn't have any further operations after the current one she was in, she walked to the gallery to ask Erica out. She pressed the button, which allowed her to talk to the cardiac surgeon.

"Hey Erica. So uhm, I asked myself if you're still free tonight. You know, to drink some beer and laugh about the good old times?"

"Of course Callie, I'm free whenever you ask."

Callie knew that Erica was trying to flirt with her, but she didn't want to humiliate her in front of the whole staff by telling her that she was in love with Arizona, although most of the scrub nurses already knew about them.

"Well, let's meet at Joe's in 2 hours, okay?"

"Okay. I have to go on with my bypass now, so see you later."

"Sure. See you."

After she left the gallery, she sat down on the floor to take deep breaths and calm down again. This short conversation made her nervous, not only because she didn't know how the evening would end, but also because she didn't know how Arizona would react, when she found out that Callie met with Erica while she was sitting at home, feeling bad.

* * *

Two and a half hours later Callie was having her second glass of beer, to wash away her nervousness. Erica on the other hand didn't seem to be nervous at all. She was talking like there was no tomorrow.

"So Callie, what have you been doing the last six months? Did you have some special nights with special people?"

"Well, I worked really hard to forget you, and then I got the job as an attending here, which didn't really reduce my time at work. And yeah, I had some pretty great dates."

Callie couldn't fight the huge smile on her face when she thought about her first night with Arizona and their "dancing date".

"You really seem to be happy Callie, that's great."

"I really am. So, what about you? How was your past like?"

"Well, after I left you I didn't quite know where to go, so I decided to go New York to be as far away as possible from Seattle Grace and… you. But after two weeks I realized that it was a big mistake and I wanted to come back but I felt so ashamed for having overreacted so I stayed there. I met some really nice colleagues but it wasn't the right thing for me to work there. And after days of making a choice, I decided to come back here, to start all over again.

"I'm sorry to hear, you didn't like it in New York. Ah, before I forget it, I still have some stuff from you at my apartment, actually I wanted to throw it away, or burn it or something like that, but work kept me so busy, I simply forgot about it. Would you like to have it back?"

"Well, the things I gave you are still yours but if that's what you want, I'll sure come to your place to get it! You want to do it right now? " She winked at Callie.

Callie, clearly confused by the misunderstanding, didn't know what to do, so she nod, which was a big mistake. Erica paid for their drinks and took her jacket, ready to go. 5 minutes later they were at Callie's. Callie, who had calmed down by the time they were leaving the bar, was heading to her bedroom to give Erica her things back, so that everyone could finally move on. Erica, however, didn't really think about leaving that soon, so she made herself comfortable on the couch. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Erica, who didn't think about being an unwelcome guest, stood up to open the door. As she opened it, she looked into shocked blue eyes.

"Ah, Dr. Robbins, what are you doing here? Is Callie expecting you?"

"Dr. Hahn? Well no, Callie isn't expecting me, but I thought that she might want to see me anyway. But obviously I'd only be disturbing, so tell Callie I need to talk to her as soon as she stops having fun."

With that she turned around an hurried away. Erica closed the door and looked at Callie, who had missed out on Arizona for only seconds.

"Who was it?"

"The blonde paediatric surgeon, Dr. Robbins, she said that she wants to talk to you as soon as you have finished with me, but I think that that won't be anytime soon, right?"

"Arizona was here?!"

"Yeah, just a second ago."

"You need to go. Now. I can't explain it to you, you just need to leave. Have a nice night Erica; we'll see each other at work."

"But I thought-"

Callie opened the door and almost jostled Erica out of the room. The blonde woman didn't understand a thing but obliged. Callie closed the door and sank on the floor. Tears started to run down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I know it's not that long but I'll promise to keep on writing ;) Let me know what you think!

* * *

"Mark, she has neither answered any of my phone calls nor has she opened the door when I drove to her apartment yesterday. What if I messed up everything? What if I ruined our relationship? What if she never talks to me again?"

"Calm down Torres! Eventually "Dr. Heely" will speak to you, because she has at least to break up with you."

"Did you just really say that? I'm literally petrified of losing Arizona and all you can do is making fun of me?! How would you feel if little Grey was about to leave _you_?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll be serious now. But Callie, this was your first big fight so making peace is still new for both of you. I think you are exaggerating a little bit. Arizona is hurt and jealous because you didn't tell her about your meeting with Erica, but you didn't do anything wrong, I mean, unless you did her-"

"MARK!"

"Sorry, I just can't help it. But still, Arizona knows you've been faithful, so she has absolutely no reason to leave the hottest orthopaedic surgeon in town."

Callie tried to smile because of Mark's compliment, but she was still anxious about her next encounter with her girlfriend.

* * *

Callie's shift started with a car crash so she was busy until almost lunch. Before getting something to eat, she decided to visit the paediatric wing, to look for Arizona. As she passed the door, she saw, her reading a chart.

"Arizona, we need to talk!"

"Just leave Callie, I can't do this right now, I have patients." Even though it was hard for her, Arizona walked away, but Callie didn't plan to give up that easily. She followed Arizona and grabbed her arm to hold her back.

"Arizona! Nothing happened between me and Erica! I swear. She just came by to grab some old stuff and maybe to talk about our past. I love YOU, not her."

She had never thought her first "I love you" to Arizona would be during an argument, but still, she didn't regret saying it. Arizona, however, didn't seem to hear Callie's kind words.

"So I guess you already told her about me and our relationship then?"

She looked proving at Callie, who stared at the ground and didn't dare to look at her girlfriend's blue eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I thought..."

Although Callie had tightened her grip around Arizona's wrist, she couldn't stop her from walking away. A terrible feeling spread in her whole body, and she was even more afraid of her relationship to end.

Callie was sitting on her couch, trying to eat cold pizza, even though she had lost her appetite at the hospital after her fight with Arizona, when suddenly the phone rang. "Come on, just do me a favour and leave me alone..." she said to herself. After a few seconds of ringing, the answer machine started to record a clear, well known voice:

"Hello, Calliope, it's uhm, it's me, Arizona. I guess you're in the hospital right now, so I'll just leave this message and hope you'll call me back."

As soon as she realized it was the paediatric surgeon who called her and was even about to hang up , she jumped off her sofa and sprinted to her receiver.

"Hey, I'm at home. I'm so sorry Arizona, I really am, and I don't know why I didn't tell Erica about you and me. I guess it just didn't come up. I know this sounds like a crappy excuse, but I don't have another one. I promise you though, the first thing I'll do tomorrow is looking for Erica and tell her that I am in a wonderful relationship with an even more wonderful woman, who happens to be Dr. Arizona Robbins, former fellow of the John Hopkins hospital and owner of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to be that possessive I was just afraid you'd want to go back to Erica, as she was you first girlfriend and she left you out of nowhere. But I thought a lot about us and I understood that I need to trust you and that I have to be confident about our relationship. Plus, I realized at home that you said you loved me and- "

"Arizona?"

Apparently, the connection was cut and Callie was left in silence. As she was about to call her blonde girlfriend back, someone knocked at her door.

"God, why do people always need to show up when they're not welcome?"

She opened the door and tried to look as annoyed as possible to scare her visitor away, but when she saw bright, blue eyes she immediately smiled.

"Hey"

"Hey, I need to finish my sentence from before. So: …and I love you too."

* * *

They were still gasping as they fell down on the ortho surgeon's bed. Arizona put her head on Callie's chest and intertwined her fingers with the Latina's ones. With a huge smile on her face she thought about what had just happened.

She thought about how Callie hadn't hesitated to pull her into a deep kiss after her confession, and how she had run her hands over Arizona's back and had pulled away after a minute only to drag her inside the apartment. She could still feel the wall on her back as Callie had pushed her against it and started to kiss her again. She shivered when she thought about how Callie had closed the space between the two of them and slowly had let her hand running down Arizona's waist and she got aroused again when thinking back to the things that followed after Callie had lead her into the bedroom.

"What are you thinking about honey?"

"Well", she kissed Callie's cheek, " I just recalled our recent past."

Callie smirked at the woman in her arms.

"And, did you like it?"

"It was a pleasure." Arizona grinned, put another kiss on her girlfriend's cheek and got out of bed.

"What are you doing? You don't have to go home, you can stay here, like you already have two days ago, and the day before that, _and_ the day before that"

"I would love to, but I have to go to work, I need to check on a few patients, but if you want to I can come back later!"

"Of course I want to, I want you around me all the time and when I say all the time, I mean _all_ the time!"

"Alright, overly attached girlfriend, then I'll be back soon!" She twinkled and put on her clothes, a few minutes later she was out of the bedroom, but Callie knew she was still here… A second later she heard someone sneaking in again.

"I thought you want to go the hospital" Callie said.

"I don't _want_ to go, I _need_ to. And I'm practically on my way; I just forget to do something."

She walked over the bed, and whispered into Callie's ear:

"I love you Calliope, and when I'm coming back, I'll give you a reason to stay with me and not with Erica Hahn."

This gently whispered sentence made Callie shiver more than she thought it would.

"Then why are you still here? Go and save some of your tiny humans so that you can be here again as soon as possible. I love you too!"

Arizona gave Callie on of her famous super magic smiles and left the Latina , who was lying in her bed, happier than ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews! I know it's very much drama at once, but I promise, it'll get better ;)

* * *

Callie already woke up at 5am and after twenty minutes of unsuccessful trying to get back to sleep, she managed herself into the kitchen, to get something for breakfast. She was quite relaxed as her sleep had been tight, but Callie had missed waking up next to Arizona, holding her in her arms, taking in her smell, and looking into her amazing blue eyes. She suddenly realized that Arizona hadn't come back to keep her promise. "Maybe there was an emergency…" she said reassuring to herself, but nevertheless keeping in mind, that it was also possible, that Arizona hadn't want to come back. Half an hour later the brunette was ready to leave for work, but she couldn't find her mobile phone. Eventually she found it under the bed and a big smile appeared on her face when she thought about how and when it got there. There were three messages from Arizona.

_Calliope_

_I am so sorry but I can't come back tonight, I just got a call that my mum got into a severe car crash, and her state's critical, so I'll try to get a flight tomorrow morning, to San Diego. (my Dad's currently working at the MCRD there…) I'll call you before I leave. _

_I love you, _

_Arizona_

_I know I didn't ask you a question in my text before, but I'd appreciate it, if you answered…_

_Callie, I'm a mess, I need to talk to you… _

The last message had been sent only 10 minutes ago. Callie immediately felt sorry for her girlfriend and tried to reach her after she had read the messages.

"Callie, why didn't you answer my freaking messages?!"

"I'm so sorry Arizona, but I fell into a deep sleep, I didn't hear my phone. How's your mum? When are you going to leave?"

"She has a whiplash and a brain bleed, she was in surgery, but she hasn't come back yet. My flight leaves in about an hour, so I'm already at the airport. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you and I really wish you could go there with me…"

Callie gulped. The thought about her girlfriend being thousands of miles away, because she was hoping for her mum to survive made her feel uncomfortable, especially because she couldn't be there for Arizona.

"You know I can't, I have to be in hospital, the next three days… How long are you going to stay in San Diego?"

"I don't know yet, it depends on how fast my mum's recovering. I talked to Chief Webber and he said I can stay there as long as I want… But hopefully I'm back home by the end of next week."

Now Callie felt even worse, she knew it was egoistic, but she couldn't survive 10 days without Arizona anywhere near here. She needed to hear her laughter, and she needed to see those blue eyes and blonde curls at least once a day. Her mouth was dry and she didn't know what to say…

"Callie? Are you still there?"

"Ye-Yes. I hope your mum recovers well."

"Is everything okay?"

"Sure, see you in ten days Dr. Robbins!"

She didn't want to sound cranky, but she also couldn't hide her disappointment

"Calliope." Callie could hear Arizona sigh into her phone. "I know how you feel. I will miss you too, so much. I promise to call you every night!"

"Okay, tell your parents I said hi, I need to go now. Please take care! I love you."

"I will. I love you too"

Callie hung up and left her apartment, but as she stepped outside, she noticed that it was raining heavily. "Damn". But instead of going back upstairs to get an umbrella, she decided to sprint to the hospital. As if the day hadn't been already bad enough, the first person Callie ran into was Erica. Arizona was already up in the air, so she wouldn't notice that Callie told Erica about her new relationship not as promised today, but a few days later. She was already about to sneak away, as Erica saw the Latina.

"Callie, wait a minute! What the hell happened the day before yesterday? I thought things were fine between us, more than fine, actually. Did I do something wrong? Do you want to end this? How about forgetting that night and starting all over again instead?

The orthopaedic surgeon sighed and took a step closer.

* * *

"Charge to 300. CLEAR!" "Nothing…" "Charge again to 300. CLEAR!" A few seconds passed. "We got her back, for now"

That was all Arizona could hear, when she headed out of her mum's hospital room, fighting against the tears in her eyes. She wasn't able to handle this any longer on her own, her mum was fighting against death, and she was about to lose and her dad hardly talked, trying to be a good man in a storm by not showing how much he was suffering. She didn't even want to walk back in, afraid that the ECG would make one high-pitched sound, indicating the death of the woman, who loved her no matter what, even when Arizona thought she wouldn't.  
Unable to cope with the whole situation, the blonde stopped thinking and started to run to the exit, hoping that this would make the fear inside her disappear. She ran without looking back, ignoring the nurses and doctors, who tried to stop her. Outside, she took several deep breaths, providing her brain with oxygen to calm down and think about her next steps. There was only one thing she needed to do right now. She got her mobile phone from her purse, dialled, and waited for the other person to answer.

* * *

Right before Callie wanted to start talking to Erica, her phone rang. Arizona's name appeared and made the Latina smile.

"Hey honey. Wait, are you crying? What the hell happened? She what?! Are you sure? I'm practically on my way! I call you when I'm at the airport!" She hung up and turned to her ex-girlfriend.

"I'm in a hurry, but I don't want to leave you again without any further information, so I'm going to make this short. Dr. Robbins, the paediatric surgeon you met on your first day back, is my girlfriend. We've been dating for four months now and I love her. So I don't want _us_ to start again. You left me. In front of the hospital. Six months ago. I don't even want to be your friend honestly, I mean, I don't want to hurt you, not at all, but I don't think that it would be the best idea, to stay friends, because it would hurt Arizona, and she already has to suffer way too much at the moment. And now excuse me, I have a plane to catch."

Without looking back, Callie hurried away, hoping that her possible mother-in-law was still alive by the time she would be arriving in California.


End file.
